


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Songfic, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that. [Shikamaru x Hinata]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit. The song quoted is owned by Toby Keith and all related musical agencies.
> 
> Author's Notes: Seriously; love this song; heavily suggest giving it a listen ^_^
> 
> Staying up till half two in the morning to finish and upload this? Bad plan! Gonna feel this tomorrow! xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Cheating Theme. Mild Swearing. Mild Violence.
> 
> Song Used: Toby Keith - You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Shikamaru, as the recently named Ambassador of Konohagakure, and all four of the heirs of Konohagakure's biggest clans were currently in Suna, meeting their Ambassador of Suna and their heirs as a cultural exchange and political bonding; Shikamaru thought the whole thing was a drag but who was he to argue political strengthening orders?

He looked beside him to the blonde Suna Jonin and shared a smirk with her. Especially if it meant he could spend time with his new girlfriend.

They had just started going out after the war, just over two months ago, and yea, sure, they didn't see each other all that much and they had a lot of awkward moments and a lot of misunderstanding that resulted in arguments, but didn't every new relationship?

Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Hinata were currently in a joint bar-restaurant getting something to eat after their final day of meet and greets.

Kiba had dragged Shino and Choji off somewhere; probably to do something energetic like training; Kami knew Kiba could only sit still for ten minutes during a meeting with the promise of something fast paced afterwards.

Kankuro was making a fork and knife dance, with his puppeteering skills, for Hinata's amusement making the heiress giggle into her fleece's sleeves.

Temari leaned in against his side.

"Bet you any money Kankuro is going to ask her to go for a walk with him," the blonde Jonin whispered, grinning. "And he's going to put the _moves_ on her."

Shikamaru turned his head round to his girlfriend. "What?"

"Oh yea!" The blonde nodded, grin still in place. "He's become _quite_ the little _Romeo_ recently."

As if that was the queue Kankuro looked like he was about to speak but Hinata, who had been looking just over the puppet masters shoulder, got up then and headed away from the table. When Kankuro sat back in his seat, looking put out, and Temari leaned over to make fun of him; Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a relieved silent sigh.

He didn't know why; but the idea of Kankuro running his hands all over Hinata made a low, angry heat burn in his stomach.

It was just overprotectiveness of his friend and fellow godparent; he would have felt the same if was Ino, or Sakura or Tenten even.

That's when the music started playing.

When he looked up he saw Hinata up dancing by herself, swaying and spinning on her spot of the empty dancefloor, and he could actually hear people, including Temari, laughing at her under their breath. The image of Kurenai hearing Shikamaru had just sat there and let them entered his head, with the angry and disappointed look she would wear, and with a sigh he got up, making Temari throw a "where you going?" at his back.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

He caught Hinata's wrist mid spin and he actually felt her pulse jump under his thumb.

"Shi-Shika," she breathed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Dancing alone in a bar is _dangerous_ Hinata," he told her as he continued to hold her captured hand and he lifted his chin up in a 'go away' motion to an older man openly checking her out. "Come sit down."

"Bu-But;" she pouted lightly, making him raise an eyebrow in amusement. "I w-want to d-dance a little," she smiled then in a comforting way. "I'm okay Shi-Shika! You can go ba-back to the others."

He sighed, not releasing her wrist. "I can't leave you here all alone."

The heiress smiled brightly at him. "Dance with m-me then."

He very nearly gapped at the ridiculous suggestion. "Dance with you? I don't _dance_ Hinata."

She spun out of his grip then and in the corner of his eye he saw another man at the bar look her up and down with open, leering, eyes. Shikamaru grabbed her back to him in trepidation, making her take a few quick steps to regain her balance.

Hinata blinked up at him innocently.

He took her hand in his again, he threw the guy at the bar a dirty look before turning back to her. "What a drag; _one_ dance."

She looked so happy, it made his nerves flutter.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

The purple haired girl must have sensed that he had _no_ idea what to do because she took a gentle hold of his hand and spun under it, giggling a lovely sounding giggle the whole time.

A grin fought its way onto his face at her carefree, childish nature. She was so _free_ when she allowed herself; but that sturdy reliability still lay beneath the surface. It was the same when she looked after Kurenai. Hinata would happily run around her sensei's house, doing chores the pregnant woman couldn't do, humming a tune and beaming a smile the whole time.

When she came back to him he put a hand on her back, the hand holding hers took a more solid grip and her other hand came to rest on his shoulder.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_'Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinning around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

"I ne-never get to da-dance," she told him as they started to, in his opinion, awkwardly, sway on the spot. She didn't seem to think the same way he did, the smile couldn't be removed from her face. "I re-really li-like it."

He thought about that, his eyebrows coming together as he rolled her confession around in his head and it's hidden meaning. Hinata was always doing things for others. Being the heiress to her clan, a big sister to Hanabi, a medical ninja to the patients at the hospital, a teammate and friend to their group; when did she ever take time for herself? From how badly she wanted one, lowly, dance in a bar, to some dumb country song; probably never.

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do, baby, kiss me again_

The lyrics seemed to remind him of all the men that were previously staring at her, when she was alone, and his eyes glanced up at the bar.

He was getting the evil eye from more than a handful of guys in the place.

That angry burning in his blood from earlier reappeared; like he would let _any_ of these people try anything with her. He didn't even need to know anything about them to know that loving, nurturing, determined, talented, Hinata, was better than any of them.

His grip on her hand tightened on its own accord and he moved them so he was physically between the bar and the Hyuga girl.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl, you've never moved me_

_Quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

Feeling a little brave he spun them both, they stumbled with the sudden change to the normal movements and he prepared himself for the yelling at being so stupid, but she simply laughed it off; she even seemed to love the change, even if it didn't work properly.

When she spun again he imagined she completely missed the confusion written on his face for that second.

Why on earth had he expected Hinata to _yell_ at him? When had Hinata _yelled_ at _anyone_?

Ino? Definitely. Sakura? Of course. Tenten? When you really piss her off. Temari?

Shikamaru spun Hinata again to cover his internal panic.

Oh yes; Temari yelled; for a time he wondered if the sand ninja did anything else. Was that why he braced himself for a verbal beat down just then? Because he was _used_ to it?

A memory of him coming to Kurenai's house with the wrong pregnancy vitamins for the genjutsu user came to mind. Hinata hadn't _yelled_ at him; she had simply offered to accompany him to the store next time and show him the right ones to get. She had, in fact, joined him in his next shopping trip. They had ended up buying the right vitamins plus a tub of ice cream and two spoons to eat it with; they sat on a grassy hill sharing the dessert before heading back to Kurenai's.

His hand around her back pulled her closer at the memory.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_'Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinning around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

He allowed himself to, just, _look_ , at her, as they continued to make their small circles around the otherwise abandoned dancefloor. She really did have the most beautiful eyes; large bambi eyes you could gaze in, get lost in, happily. They weren't even a pure white like other Hyuga eyes; when the light hit them a certain way they had a lilac tint, that only made them more intriguing.

He liked the colour of her hair as well, the dark purple, it was so unique, like someone had made it by weaving violet flowers or amethyst gems into tresses just for her.

His thumb rubbed along her finger beside it to appreciate how soft her skin was.

When she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in both worry and amusement he gave a long blink to bring his vision back to the present.

Kami; how long had been staring at her?

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do, baby, kiss me again_

They stopped swaying as the song started winding down and Shikamaru spun her slowly in time with the slowing beat. When she spun back to face him, time seemed to slow down enough for him to be able to take in every single detail. Her long purple locks flying behind her like a veil, her bright eyes sparkling with enjoyment, her absolutely, radiant, smile, that could lighten a dark room.

Her hand came to hold his upper arm as her spin finished and her smile seemed to grow even more when she met his eyes.

_Kiss me again_

His hand moved from her waist to the back of her head and he lowered his lips onto hers, his eyes sliding closed when they met; Kami her lips were so soft; he felt her sigh before, a split second later, gasping.

Hinata shoved him then, as she very well should have, and, took a second to shoot him a wide eyed look that had so many conflicting emotions in it he couldn't _begin_ to try to figure them out, before she dashed out the door.

There was an ear shattering crash then and his head spun around to see what it was automatically. Temari was standing, face like thunder, glaring full force at him. The crash was the table she had flipped and all their plates, cutlery and glasses from their dinner earlier going flying and breaking on the floor.

She stomped out a different door then.

He stood there, frozen, hands hovering in front of him at hip height, wishing his genius level IQ would catch up and tell him what the _hell_ he had just done.

When his head moved to the right he saw Kankuro, standing there, looking at him like he might attack him and that was the last push he needed. His feet immediately started in the direction to follow Hinata but he forced himself, with a grit of his teeth when he realised what he was doing, to run after Temari instead.

"Temari!" He yelled when he caught sight of her just ahead. "Temari wait!"

She stopped in her tracks and spun towards him. The slap, although expected, still stung like hell.

"Don't you _dare_ Shikamaru!" The fan user shouted in his face as he held his stinging cheek. "And don't you _dare_ try to blame her either! I saw what happened! _You_ kissed _her_! And she shoved you off!"

"I wasn't going to blame Hinata!" He shouted back. "I kissed her! I wouldn't; I-!"

His own words made him freeze. He kissed Hinata; well; that was that wasn't it?

"I kissed her," he groaned pitifully rubbing a hand over his face. "I _kissed_ her."

"Yea! I know! I freaking _saw it_!"

"Temari;" he started, sounding pitiful, even to his own ears, he didn't even know what he was going to say.

"Save it," she hissed, her fists clenching at her side. He mentally prepared himself for a punch this time instead of a slap.

Her entire body seemed to slump then; he had never seen her so; defeated.

"It's over; you know that right?" She whispered, sounding as defeated as she looked; before she let out a single hysterical bark of laughter. "It barely even _started_."

"Yea;" he sighed deeply, his face burying itself in his hands.

"The fact you're not even trying to fight for us speaks volumes you know."

His eyes snapped open behind his hands. She was right; Kami she was right; why wasn't he doing that? Why didn't it even _occur_ to him to _fight_ for this? For them?

Wasn't he even about to run after Hinata before her?

"Whatever Shikamaru," she snapped before turning and continuing to walk away. "Just leave me alone."

He didn't follow that time. There was no point. There was nothing else to say.

Shikamaru didn't sleep that night, just stared at the ceiling of his room; thoughts flicking wildly between Temari and Hinata until he seemed to pass out from mental exhaustion.

He could barely keep his eyes open when he met the other four leaf shinobi at the gates of Suna to leave the next morning. It was probably the only time it worked in his favour that everyone expected him to be the last one to show up.

"I would have thought Temari would be here to see you off," Kiba half yelled at him as he approached; Akamaru barking lightly at his side. "What gives?"

"We-" Shikamaru's gaze shifted to the Hyuga for just a second before angrily shoving the heel of his hand into his eye socket. "We broke up."

"Oh shit really?" Kiba gave him an apologetic grimace. "Oh damn, dude, sorry to hear that."

"What happened?" His best friend asked coming to stand beside him looking concerned. "You guys were fine yesterday. Weren't you?"

Shikamaru felt himself swallow heavily and then sigh. "Something; just; dammit what a drag;" he actually saw Hinata flinch in the corner of his eye. "Something; came up. Don't worry about it," the Nara cut Choji off before he could talk again. "Let's just go."

Hinata hadn't spoken to him in days; not that he really expected her too. As soon as they reported in to the Hokage Tower he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. Considering Kurenai hadn't even seen her when he asked she was obviously hiding from him.

He sighed for what must have been the twentieth time that night alone, it looked like it was going to be another night sleep would evade him and leave him to his ruminating thoughts.

The sudden presence of another chakra source at his window had him on full alert.

"Shi-Shikamaru."

He froze.

The very girl haunting his every thought was now crouching on his window sill, dressed in some sort of flowy white dress, looking down at him with eyes as captivating at the full moon behind her.

"Shika," she breathed his name again, like some sort of angel, bathed in the moonlight.

He forced himself to blink himself out of his dazed daydreams.

"Hinata."

She crawled through his window to hover over him and his breathing stopped completely.

"Ki-Kiss me Shika," she pulled on his pyjama top desperately, lips hovering over his. "Kiss me again."

He rolled them over, so she was under him, wrapped up in his arms, and did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Alright you [Shikamaru x Hinata] hallions! You asked for it! Hinata's POV! How on earth is this longer than the first chapter?! xD

In Hinata's silent opinion Sunagakure was; _fine_. It just wasn't for her. She loved being surrounded by trees and rivers and flowers and _life_.

The people were as different as the terrain. People in Konohagakure, in general, were more approachable and talkative. People in Sunagakure seemed to be more, Shino would say serious, Kiba would say up themselves, she couldn't decide on a word she wanted.

She remembered the first day they arrived in the desert village, and they had attended a big meet and greet dinner that night and an heiress had come over to ask her about her clan.

"Make sure to stay away from _that_ one," the heiress suddenly said with hard eyes. Hinata had looked over her shoulder to where the heiress was looking and found it was the puppet master, she was supposed to be weary of. When she turned back the brown-haired girl's lip was curled upwards in disgust. "A pretty thing like you with a time limit? He'll be on you like a rash."

"That-that's not very ni-nice to say about Kan-Kankuro," it was as close to a telling off as she came to giving.

A light left the other girl's eyes then; one Hinata could relate to all too well.

"You've clearly never had your heart broken girl."

Hinata internally sighed. That wasn't true. She had told Naruto she loved him during the attack on their village and he hadn't even seemed to acknowledge it; and that was months ago. With each passing month she could feel a little bit more hope that Naruto would return her feelings leave her. So much now that she didn't even truly know if she had any left.

On the final day of their visit, when Temari and Shikamaru asked if anyone wanted to join them for dinner, she was about to politely refuse, when Kankuro threw an arm around her shoulders saying they would love to join. Remembering the warning from a few days ago she flung her head this way and that to find her teammates, but they were already gone.

The four of them had made small talk as they ate, and she could feel herself become aware of Kankuro's lingering glances. Still not enough to not giggle when he started making the cutlery dance, seeing his puppetry skills up close was fascinating. If there were any puppet masters in Konohagakure she couldn't say who they were.

Her eyes scanned the joint restaurant-bar they were in without thought, when they spotted an old jukebox in the corner, an odd thing to have lying around for such a serious bunch of people the Sunagakure ones were. Not being able to stop her curiosity she stood and headed over to it without a word to the others.

It was covered in dust, it clearly hadn't been used in a long time, not really thinking it would work she pressed the 'on' button anyway.

She froze for a second when a few loud clicks happened; the next second the music player lit up.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

A lovely, slow, emotional tune started, and she couldn't help closing her eyes and spinning away from the device and onto the dance floor beside it. The heiress felt herself smile as she started swaying to the beat. Laughing silently at her own silliness she spun again.

Something caught her wrist mid spin, making her body jolt and her eyes pop open.

"Shi-Shika," she spoke lowly, her heart giving a small thump, he looked almost upset with her.

"Dancing alone in a bar is _dangerous_ Hinata," oh, so that's what it was, he was worried about her. He was always so protective of his teammates. "Come sit down."

"Bu-But; I w-want to d-dance a little," she told him, she smiled at her friend, she didn't want him to worry about her, she wanted him to go have fun with the others. "I'm okay Shi-Shika! You can go ba-back to the others."

The Nara still didn't let go for her wrist, she couldn't help but notice how hot his skin was, wearing black in the desert probably wasn't a good idea, maybe she would make him drink another glass of water before leaving, he was always looking after others, he hardly ever looked after himself properly. "I can't leave you here all alone."

Even after her confirmation that she was fine he still worried, she smiled warmly, it was one of the many qualities he had that made him an amazing godparent and leader. Her smile grew when she had an idea. "Dance with m-me then."

She very nearly giggled at his perplexed expression to her suggestion. "Dance with you? I don't _dance_ Hinata."

The Hyuga heiress felt herself nod; she could imagine Shino say the same. She spun out of his softened grip then to cover the small feeling to disappointment in her, it would have been nice to-

She was pulled then, back to the Nara and she had to take a few hasty steps to stay standing.

When she was in front of him again, blinking to right her vision, she was going to ask what was wrong when she felt him move his grip from her wrist to her hand. He looked away for a second, at what she didn't know, before meeting her eyes. "What a drag; _one_ dance."

She found herself beaming, she didn't know what changed his mind, but she was glad he did.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

She spun under his hand and she could hear herself giggle, spinning made her feel like she was flying. Like when she stopped, and her vision came back to a standstill the world would be just that little bit clearer.

The Hyuga felt him place a hand on her back while she placed her hand on his shoulder, a typical hold for classical dancing. Hinata briefly wonder if Shikamaru's clan did the same society training her and Hanabi had had to go through when they were younger but dismissed it quickly; the Nara's were more laid back; she almost envied their lifestyle.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_'Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinning around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

"I ne-never get to da-dance," she whispered to her dance partner and she found herself swaying as old happy memories came back to her. "I re-really li-like it."

Her mother used to pick her up and dance with her. The purple haired girl could remember the smells of vanilla baking extract as she cuddled into her mother's hug as the elder woman swayed on the spot, singing to her lightly.

The heiress closed her eyes for a second and tried to remember the smell as if it was right under her nose.

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do, baby, kiss me again_

Even thought they had been in the desert for days Shikamaru still smelt like earth. She always wondered what the Nara forest was like, a safe haven for deer, nearly untouched by humans. It must have been magical, like something out of children's book. The thought of Shikamaru tending to a baby deer with the, almost disguised, excitement, he handled Mirai with made her heart do a small flip.

She felt herself be turned and went with it willingly.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl, you've never moved me_

_Quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

She was spun again; but this time it was almost more abrupt, stronger, and she found herself stumble because she was so lost in thoughts she hadn't anticipated it; a laugh and a smile escaped her; Shikamaru always managed to surprise and amuse her. Which, in itself, was funny, because she had the feeling if she said that to any of their other friends, they would look at her strangely and ask if they were talking about the same person.

The purple haired girl remembered heading to Kurenai's once after a mission, in which she had messed up and Kiba had had to cover her, and, as soon as she opened the door, being assaulted with the sound of Mirai's joyful laughter.

She continued into the dark living room, something in her telling her not to turn the lights on, and she saw Kurenai sitting on the floor, with Mirai in her lap, who was laughing and clapping in merriment.

Shikamaru sat on the sofa, knees up, torch held between them and hands in the yin release. The torch projected a circle of light on the wall and his chakra manipulated the shadows around the circle to make shapes dance in the light. It was enchanting, like a black and white kaleidoscope.

She found herself, eyes never leaving the wall, completely entranced, moving to sit beside the boy on the sofa.

When Kurenai had carried a sleeping Mirai off, who had tired herself out from all the excitement, and they were alone, he immediately turned in his seat and asked what was wrong.

The Hyuga had simply told him what happened on her mission and how Kiba had had to cover her, she was sure her voice told him how ashamed she felt.

He was silent for a while, clearly turning it over in his head and she prepared herself for the berating she expected and deserved; he surprised her when he simply asked if she learned anything from it. She was so confused she didn't reply.

The Nara smiled, like he didn't expect her to reply, he then simply told her to think about, think about the lesson to be learned, said she would figure it out, before switching the main lights off with a shadow and the torch back on. The private shadow dance show that happened then was just for her.

In the present, he spun her again, but this time she was ready for it; Shikamaru taught her to learn from experiences.

Shikamaru was constantly putting his faith in her.

Naruto hadn't even given her an answer to-

She was pulled closer, almost like he was hugging her to pull her back from the sad thoughts that tried to creep to the forefront of her mind.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_'Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinning around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

When she looked up then he was looking down at her with an unreadable but deep expression, with a tilt of her head she wondered what could make him think so deeply.

Was it something good? Bad? She couldn't quite tell. She hoped it was something good, she only wanted good things for the Nara.

Whatever it was he seemed to snap himself out of it the next second.

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do, baby, kiss me again_

He spun her again, slower this time, and she moved more onto her tiptoes than the balls of her feet to spin that time, to drag out the last feeling of flying before the song stopped. She could feel herself smile, the whole thing had been so wonderful, well, and truly heart-warming.

When she came to a final stop, and she rested her hand on his arm for the final time she couldn't stop the smile she had widening.

Shika was so lovely; looking out for her, spending time with her, entertaining her like he had the last few minutes; maybe one day she could-

_Kiss me again_

She felt his hand move off her waist and she couldn't help the feeling of cold enter her, was he really that desperate for it to be over? Next thing his hand was on the back of her head and his lips were on hers. Her body seemed to sigh in contentment all on its own.

But as her body relaxed, her mind _screamed_ at her.

_Temari; relationship; Temari;_ **_taken_ ** _._

She pushed him away with a single forceful shove; and as her mind tried to process all the conflicting emotions she felt at super speed she stood there, frozen, staring at the Nara expecting something to happen, something that would tell her which of those feelings she was allowed to feel.

Then she ran.

Out the restaurant door, down the street, across the neighbouring road, and further away still; she only stopped to collapse when her lungs burned.

As she kneeled in the sand her heart hurt, her eyes stung, and her fingers twitched; none of which was caused by her sudden sprint.

What; what on earth was that? Shikamaru kissing her like that. Why did that single brush of lips make her feel so relaxed and happy? Why didn't she immediately throw him off? What was she thinking? What was _he_ thinking?

Would Shikamaru show up, follow her, to explain himself? To tell her the whole thing wasn't some haphazard blunder he regretted a second later. That it actually _meant_ something?

She found herself waiting, her nerves on a knifes edge, like he would jump out of nowhere.

And she waited.

And waited.

And waited; and waited; and waited.

A sob escaped her, and her palm slammed over her mouth to cover the pitiful noise.

He didn't come after her; guess she was nothing but a mistake after all.

She managed to get back to the hotel without interacting with anyone; even though it was still rather early, she simply crawled into her bed, curled in on herself and forced herself to not cry.

* * *

Kiba was complaining that Shikamaru was late to meet the rest of them at the gate. Part of her wanted him to arrive so they could go home, part of her wanted him to never show up.

But, of course, the second thought was foolish, and he appeared making her turn away before she accidentally met his gaze. She didn't think her nerves could handle whatever his eyes would say he was feeling.

"I would have thought Temari would be here to see you off. What gives?"

Hinata felt her shoulders rise in an attempt to make herself as small as possible. Even the sound of Temari's name being spoken made a wave of guilt and shame crash right into her stomach.

"We-We broke up."

Oh _Kami_.

Her guilt and shame were replaced by pure, freezing, ice, chilling her to the bone.

"Oh, shit really?" The dog owner continued, and she really wished her friend wouldn't because she was already struggling to remain calm and breathe. "Oh damn, dude, sorry to hear that."

"What happened? You guys were fine yesterday. Weren't you?"

"Something; just; dammit what a drag;" she couldn't stop the frightened, full body, flinch at that. "Something; came up. Don't worry about it; let's just go."

Hinata forced herself to breath; he sounded so _hurt_.

The Hyuga heiress forced herself to look nowhere but straight ahead the whole way home as soon as they checked in at the Tower, she bolted home to hide from everyone.

* * *

She couldn't risk going to Kurenai's as soon as they got home, as much as she wanted to see her Sensei and her adorable goddaughter, she knew he would be there, so she forced herself to wait a few days.

"You haven't been around Hinata, I wanted to hear all about your trip!" Kurenai gushed as she poured herself a glass of lemonade after giving Hinata a glass. "Shikamaru was looking for you earlier."

She nearly dropped the glass she was holding. "Wha-what did you te-tell him?"

Kurenai frowned. "The truth; that I hadn't seen you," the genjutsu knew her too well to leave it alone. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"No-nothing!" Hinata half yelped in response. "It's just; I; we-"

She felt the tears start.

"Hinata come sit."

The red eyed woman moved the teary-eyed girl onto her sofa before sitting beside her.

"Tell me what happened," she instructed rubbing her hand up and down the purple haired girl's arm in comfort.

She did, she told the woman she trusted like a mother everything.

Kurenai turned her head and blinked a few times in open shock. "I never knew Shikamaru could be so bold."

"It-it's all my fau-fault," Hinata sniffed. "Temari must ha-hate m-me."

Kurenai's expression turned fierce. "Okay, first things first, you didn't do _anything_ wrong. This is all on him."

"Secondly; from what I've heard of the girl, if she hated you, you'd know about it. Girl's got a violent streak."

The Hyuga could only sniff again, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"Hinata what do _you_ feel? About the whole thing."

The heiress lowered her head. "I'm so confused. It-it's all wrong. I-I'm supposed to be in love with Nar-Naruto. Ev-even if he didn't return my fe-feelings I-"

"And what?" Kurenai interrupted making the younger girl raised her head in question. "Your feelings aren't allowed to change with time? You're not allowed to fall in love with someone else?"

Hinata felt herself swallow. "I-I'm not-"

The red eyed woman shook her shoulders in understanding. "Okay, yes, I know you're not _in love_ with Shikamaru. But you're allowed to _like_ someone else. Especially if the first person didn't return your feelings; you don't _owe_ Naruto _anything_."

Hinata frowned, running her sleeve over her face again, she had never thought about it like that.

"What do you feel Hinata? And come on, be honest with me."

Her forefinger tips came together then and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She gulped before she started to talk.

"When he ki-kissed me," her blush intensified. "I li-liked it. But then I re-remembered Temari and I sho-shoved him. He-he looked so _hurt_ before I ra-ran."

Remembering the hurt look on the Nara's face after she had shoved him made her own heart hurt.

"I ke-keep thi-thinking about it."

The joy she felt while dancing with him, how protective he was over her the whole time, the feel of his lips on hers.

"I wi-wish he had come after m-me, and when he didn't, I felt so al-alone."

How anxious she was when she waited for him to come running after her, how truly abandoned she felt when he didn't. How distraught she was crawling back to the hotel to have a cry about the whole thing.

"I don't like av-avoiding him."

She hadn't realised how much she simply enjoyed being around him, talking to him, sharing her day with him.

"I-I miss him."

It strangely felt good, relieving, to say that out loud.

"I want-I think I wa-want-"

Kurenai lowered her head to meet her lowered gaze, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "You want to kiss him again?"

The purple haired girl could feel her face heat up, so she hid her face in her hands. "Ye-yes."

"Then go do it!"

Hinata's head shot up, still tomato red.

"Wha-what?! I-I can't do that!" She paused. "Ca-Can I?"

"We all know Shikamaru doesn't do anything without a reason;" her Sensei paused to look down. "Even if the timing is the worst in the world. Just, think about it; okay?"

Hinata gave a small nod.

* * *

Hinata sat brushing her hair after her bath for far longer than need be that night. Thinking over everything her and her Sensei had discussed earlier.

The heiress's fingertips ran over her lips at the memory. Her fingertips light pressure against the sensitive skin felt nice but not as nice as-

She dropped the brush and buried her face in her hands, kicking her feet out to rid herself of the embarrassed energy she gained from the memory.

Hinata suddenly sighed as her hands moved to cup her cheeks instead. It's not like she could avoid the Nara forever; maybe she could simply pretend it never happened? She could just pretend that-

A sudden thought stopped her dead.

If she didn't reply to Shikamaru, if she didn't give him a response, negative or positive, was she no worse than Naruto? No worse than the blonde that hadn't acknowledged her love declaration and made her feel hopeless and unlovable; would Shikamaru feel like that?

Her toes patted the wooden floor and her fingers plucked at her white nightdress as she thought.

The thought of Shikamaru feeling like she did made her very soul cry; no, she couldn't, _wouldn't_ , do that to him. The fellow godparent deserved so much more than the treatment she was given.

No, she was going to go to him; right now; and make her decision when she saw him. She had been going back and forward in her thoughts for days and getting nowhere; she was going to look at him and then decide.

Before she lost her nerve, she headed out her own window towards the Nara compound.

Hinata activated her byakugan to help find the shadow wielders room. There were only two people in his house, so by chakra levels and physical stature she was able to easily distinguish which was his room.

She silently knelt on his open window ledge.

"Shi-Shikamaru," she whispered into the room. "Shika," she repeated after a second when she got no reply.

"Hinata."

As soon as he said her name in that amazed whisper she knew.

She nearly slid off the window ledge to linger over him, he felt so warm even though they weren't actually touching.

"Ki-Kiss me Shika," her hand fisted in his top to try to cement her nerves because she _wanted_ this, wanted to take a chance on a them. She could feel her self-preservation instincts telling her to run. To save herself the humiliation of another broken heart. If he didn't kiss her right now. _Right this second._ She was going to flee; she could feel it. "Kiss me again."

The Hyuga was on her back the next second and he was kissing her, firmer than their last kiss. More desperate than before, more begging her to stay.

She sighed into his kiss again, her soul practically floating.

They could figure out everything else later, right now, she just wanted to be kissed like they meant it; and this? This felt like he meant it.


End file.
